I wish it would rain down
by IrishJAG
Summary: Harm hasn't seen Mac in over 2 years, and now an unfortunate twist of faith makes him go to her, Song fic, Song: I wish it would rain down, by Phil Collins Chapter 2 Added! Mac's POV
1. I wish it would rain down : Harm

** I wish it would rain down**

**Disclaimer:**Don't own JAG Characters, or Phil Collins's Song! I'm just borrowing!

**Summery: ** Harm hasn't seen Mac in over 2 years, and now an unfortunate twist of faith makes him go to her, Song fic, Song: I wish it would rain down, by Phil Collins

**Rating: **K

**Pairings: **Mac/ Other , Harm/ Mac

**A/N: **I was listening to this song last night and this story just popped into my head! Hope you enjoy! IrishJAG! x x x

Why was he here? Ok he was invited, well more like ordered to come by Harriet, who made a very good arguement on why they all needed him there. Also, why Someone else needed him there...

_#You know I never meant to see you again  
and I only passed by as a friend  
All this time I stayed out of sight  
I started wondering why_

_You said you didn't need me in your life  
I guess you were right  
Well I never meant to cause you no pain  
But it looks like I did it again  
Now I, I wish ... #_

It's true, She told him never to see her again, he left, and now, 2 years later here he is. He did wonder what happened to the love of his life after they went their separate ways. He could remember the day when she told him she was marrying someone else, and that she really wanted him to be happy for her. He was. Maybe. Well No he wasn't. He couldn't, and when he made that clear to Her well she didn't take it well. She came over that night and begged him not to mess this up for her. He had asked her what was he supposed to do, leave and forget? She said yes. Plain and Simple. Yes. So to make her happy, he requested a transfere, and moved to SanDiego.

This was a hell of a way to come back though.

He walked through the doors to find many people he knew personally, and some Vaugly from Pictures and stories. Once seated, his old friend, and former C/O Got up and spoke. He couldn't pay attention, he kept looking straight ahead at what he hoped never to be looking at. Silence fell as Admiral Chegwidden sat back down in his seat. Through the silence Harm could hear the rain.

_Now I, I wish it would rain down, down on me  
Yes I wish it would rain, rain down on me now_

Rain. Water. It was suppose to clean you, God how he wanted to be clean, Clean of all his thoughts.

He was shook back to reality by his name being called out. Harriet had asked him to speak a little, at the end of the mass. He knew exactly what he was going to say, He was finally going to tell her what he had wanted to tell her for years. 

# _Though your hurt is gone, mineshanging on, inside  
And I know it's eating me through every night and day  
I'm just waiting on your sign_

'Cos I know, I know I never meant to cause you no pain  
And I realize I let you down  
But I know in my heart of hearts  
I know I'm never gonna hold you again #

By the end, he was crying, and so was everyone else who gathered. He had somehow made his way down, but Instead of Sitting back and staying for the rest of the funeral, he walked outside. No need for a coat, he wanted to get wet...

_ # Now I, I wish it would rain down, down on me  
Yes I wish it would rain, rain down on me now #_

Why? Why did she have to go on that stupid Mission? She knew it was dangerous, and yet, helping out her ex- Fianceé was more important! She went on the mission, and 2 days later, they recived word that there had been an explosion in the City, 275 dead, Including Mac. His Mac. Who he should have never left. He realises that now. Turning around. He looked at the church, which held friends mourning the loss of a good friend.

The rain was good, when it rained, no-one could see him cry, let his gaurd down for once, open up. How many times had Mac tried to do that with him? So many he couldn't count anymore. God how he missed her, all he wanted now was to hear her beautiful voice. Just so she could simply say...

" Hey Flyboy. Isn't it a little cold to be out in the rain with no coat on! "

Harm spun around to see someone he never expected to see again...

Ok! Please tell me what you think! Please! Also, I thought of making another chapter, just to follow up. What do you all think? Tell me in a review! Til then! Slán!

IrishJAG! x x x


	2. I wish it woud rain down : Mac

**I wish it would rain down**

**Chapter2: **

**Diclaimer: Not mine! Don't own em! Just borrowing! **

**Pairings: Harm/Mac. Mac/ Other Harm/ Other**

**Sumery: Mac is thinking about all she left behind, And wondering was it a mistake.**

**A/N! Ok I know It's been ages since the first chapter, but I had some problems with this story, but here it is! There is probaly gonna be a third Chapter! This Is Mac's take on everything. So let me know what you think! lol!**

**JAG JAG JAG JAG JAG JAG JAG JAG JAG JAG JAG JAG JAG JAG JAG JAG JAG **

**Mac's POV**

Well, here she was. On her way to this, the most dangerous mission she had ever embarked on, and she had to do it without her partner. Marriage.

" This really suits you Mac," Clayton Webb said

" Ha, yeah a million dollers worth of Diamonds would suit anyone Clay!" Mac said while looking at her self in the mirror.

" What's wrong Hunny?" Clay asked.

"Mmm? Oh nothing, Just thinking. I mean, we're really going through with this?"

" Ha, Yeah Sarah, We are. This time next week you will be my little Sarah MacKenzie Webb."

"Yeah , I guess I will."

"Your not regretting it are you darlin'?"

"What! No! Of course not, It's just, that, I always pictured my wedding surrounded by all my friends and family. That's all."

"I thought you wanted a small wedding?"

" Yeah, but I would like to even have Harriet here, For support you know?"

" Hunny, you can have anyone you want at this. I don't care if you invite the Queen Of England! Once I marry you." Clay said while kissing her neck.

" Thanks! Ok, so how about dinner? "

"mmm, dinner sounds good...But then so does room service." He said.

" No! Nuh uh! I'm a hungry marine! I need my food! Room service will NOT fill me! " Mac said laughing.

" Yeah yeah I know! Ok, well hunny I would love to, but I need to be up early for work tomorrow, So how about you go on out and I'll go off to bed?"

" No, it's grand, I'll wait til tomorrow! Ok, let's get off to bed"

"mmmm Night Soon to be Mrs. Webb " Clay said already half asleep.

"Night babes! " Mac said kissing him.

**2 Hours later:**

_' Harm, Can I talk to you?' Mac said poking her head around his office door._

_' Yeah sure Mac, C'mon on in, what's up?'_

_' Erm. well I have some pretty big news, And as my best friend, I wanted you to know first'_

_'Ok, what is it?'_

_' Well, me and Clay, erm, have decided to , well, Get married.' Mac said_

_'Married? Mac, you have only been going out for like 2 months, You can't get married! Why? '_

_' Why? Because I love him, and he loves me! God Harm! I know it's fast, but with our jobs it's better to be safe than sorry! I would rather be married to someone who I've only been going out with for a few months, than wait for someone, and risk not having them at all! ' Mac said a little more than annoyed at this point._

_' So what now? Why did you tell me?'_

_' Harm, you are my best friend! I guess I told you so I could get a congradulation from my Friend! '_

_' You want me to be happy for you?'_

_' YES! '_

_' Yeah, well, I can't I just... Mac you better go.'_

_' No Harm! I am not leaving! '_

_' Well then I will!'_

_Harm got up and left his office, and stormed out of the building and drove home..._

Mac, woke up sweating. She looked beside her, to find no-one there. ' He must be gone' She thought.

Well seeing as how she wouldn't be ale to sleep, she decided to get up. She thoght about what Clay had said, She was going to invite Harriett and the gang. She felt a sudden energy burst, and ran into the bedroom packed some clothes and stuff. She wrote a note to Clay to explain that she will probaly be a few days. Sure knowing him and his work, she will problay be back before he was!

She packed up everything locked the doors and went off.

She had gotten a plane easily, being on her own and all that. She was getting kinda tired, and it was gonna take awile to get to DC , So she decided to try and get some sleep.

_**Harm's Appartment, 2 years ago...**_

_She had been knocking on his door for about 10 minutes now, and she was getting more and more pissed. Getting the spare key out she opened the door, to find Harm sitting on his couch, Playing Guitar._

_' What?' He asked, his voice full of venom_

_' Tell me your happy form me?' She asked, her voice barly a whisper._

_' I can't, because I'm not'_

_'Your not happy for me?'_

_' I can't be, It's not right...'_

_'Harm, please..'_

_' What Mac? Huh? You want me to tell you how much I am happy for you, and how much I want you and Webb to be happy? Huh? Well I can't! ok! I CAN'T! '_

_' Harm I am asking you, as my best friend of 8 years, please don't ruin this for me. Please, I love him, and I want to marry him'_

_' Don't ruin it? You want me to stay quiet?'_

_'Yes.'_

_' You want me to sit at that wedding and smile, and be happy, and congradulate you both?'_

_' Yes'_

_' Ha, yeah well I can't. ok! So know what do you want me to do huh Marine? If I can't be happy for you, do you want me just to leave and forget you?' He asked half serious._

_' Yes.'_

_The words had come out so smoothly, and calm, Yes. She wanted him to leave. The love of his life wanted him to go and forget all about her._

_' Whatever you want Mac. I hope you are happy now.' He said while grabbing his coat and leaving the appartment..._

_**Present...**_

'Crap! I really shouldn't sleep! ' Thought Mac, as she woke up. It took a while to realize where she was, but it wasn't that hard to figure out she was on a plane.

" Ma'am, Are you ok?" Asked a concerned Person beside her.

" Oh yeah, thanks, just a bad dream I guess." Mac said.

Wow. I can't believe they were our last words to each other. Ok, I gotta put this right. I'm gonna see him. It's been 2 years! He's probaly married with children, with his eyes and wonderful smile, that even though she would NEVER admit it, turned he kness weak. Ok, so she's gonna see him as soon as she sees Harriet, Bud and the Kids.

The plane ride ws long and tiring. All Mac wanted to do was go to her hotel and sleep, but she came here to do something and she was going to!

She drove the short journey to Bud and Harriet's house and looked to see if anyone was there. No-one was.

'Ok, it's a Friday, they Probaly brought the Kds out after work, thought Mac.'

"Well I guess I'll go see Harm first." She said.

Mac got into her car and started to drive out of the Roberts garden.

In the house was Mikey Roberts with the 4 kids looking out the window.

Was that?... " No, It couldn't be! " He said. Holding a gurrgling Nikki. " Uncle Mikey is seeing things hunny! " He said to Nikki.

Back in the car, Mac was wondering what to say to Harm. She couldn't really go to his door and just say , ' Hi Harm, remember me? Your ex- best friend who left for another man' No, we better stay clear of things like that!

Arriving at Harm's she was glad to see that he was obviously there. All the lights were on and she could see someone walking Around. She walked up the stairs to his appartment and knocked on the door gently.

" Hey... Erm, Who are you? " Mac asked to the woman who opened the door.

" Emily, Why? Who are you?"

"What are you doing here?" Mac asked, ok so she knew it was a bit rude, but she had to know.

" Erm.. Iive here!"

Oh, So Harm lives with someone. Wow so he settled down. Ok so this doesn't change anything, right? She just wanted to talk to him.

" Oh Ok, Well I'm Sarah, Is Harm there?" She asked.

" Harm? Who's Harm?"

" Eh the guy that lives here!" Mac said.

" Well I have lived here for the past 2 years, but I do know that the Person who used to live here now Lives in SanDieago"

"SanDieago?"

" Yeah, he asked me to mail all his stuff there 2 years ago, Something about never wanting to come back or something. But I guess he changed his mind, cause He came back today to get some mail."

"Today?"

"Yeah, he's here for a friend's funeral or something like that, Listen I gotta go, sorry about all this."

"No, wait! Did he say what friend?" Mac asked. If someone died that Harm knew from DC , She proba;y knew them too.

" Yeah, he's best friend erm... Mac I think he said. So Bye! Really have to go!"

"Huh?"  
No, Hold on Mac? No she problay got mixed up with someone. I gotta find him!

**74, sandy Beach Grove.**

**San Dieago.**

**Mac & Webbs House.**

Webb had just gotten back from work and was looking for Mac when he saw the note.

_Hey hunny,_

_While you were gone I decided to go ahead and go back to DC and ask Harriet and all to the weddding. I'll be back by next week, I just want to see everyone._

_Love you loads Hun!_

_Sarah xxx_

Webb smiled. It's good that she is gonna invite her friends. He knew how hard it was for her to leave tham all, and it would be nice to see them all again. Maybe not the Admiral, he still had a little groove from where he punched him. Ah well. Might as well invite some of the guys around...

Mac, who was desperate to find harm at this stage, rang everyone she could think of. No-one seemed to be there. So she decided to go to some churches in the area to see if a funeral was being held there. She had gone to so many at this stage and it was starting to rain. Ok so she only had one more church. Wow, it was the chuch she was supposed to marry Mic in.

She parked her car in the nearest spot she could find, and looked around. Indeed there was a funeraly being held there. She could see the Hearse, and many more cars. It was someone from the military she could see, because the Hearse was decorated in the American falg. Ok, so it was probaly one of Harms old Acadamy buddy's funeral.

Deciding that she really did not want to atay in the car, or get wet, she made her way to the front of the church.

When she got there she was already drenched by the now free falling rain, and she could also see someone standing looking up into the sky, wearing a Navy Dress white uniform. It was harm.

What was he doing standing in the rain? She couldn't help the next few words that came from her mouth.

" Hey Flyboy. Isn't a little cold to be out in the rain with no coat on?"

She watched as harm spun around with a look of pure Shock Horror on his face...

**JAG JAG JAG JAG JAG JAG JAG JAG JAG JAG JAG JAG JAG JAG JAG JAG JAG **

Ok! Have to leave it there! Don't hurt me! lol :P

Ok, so should I continue onto the 3rd chapter?

Let me know in Reviews!

IrishJAG!

x x x


	3. Her tears don't fall

**I wish it would rain down**

**Chapter: 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own em! Never will (Tear), Don't own the song either!**

**Pairings: Harm/ Mac (Duh!)**

**Rating: K**

**Summery: The duo finally find out the truth about Mac's 'death'.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! And it's problay crap! But I was listening to this song last night, and I just thought of this story! So here we go! Oh and also! I was listening to Phil Collins again, and I heard another one of his songs, and it gave me loads of Ideas for next chapters! Yay! Ok, so hope you like! Let me know in a review! Oh and the song's are "Tears don't fall" By Bullet for my Valentine. And the second you will all know from the last episode! "100 Years" By Five for fighting!  
(I love that song! )**

**Love ya's!  
IrishJAG!**

**x x x**

* * *

**From Last Chapter...**

_She parked her car in the nearest spot she could find, and looked around. Indeed there was a funeraly being held there. She could see the Hearse, and many more cars. It was someone from the military she could see, because the Hearse was decorated in the American falg. Ok, so it was probaly one of Harms old Acadamy buddy's funeral._

_Deciding that she really did not want to atay in the car, or get wet, she made her way to the front of the church._

_When she got there she was already drenched by the now free falling rain, and she could also see someone standing looking up into the sky, wearing a Navy Dress white uniform. It was harm._

_What was he doing standing in the rain? She couldn't help the next few words that came from her mouth._

_" Hey Flyboy. Isn't a little cold to be out in the rain with no coat on?"_

_She watched as harm spun around with a look of pure Shock Horror on his face..._

* * *

**Outside the curch**

They had been standing there, just looking at one another for about ten minutes now.

"Well, aren't you gonna say something Flyboy?" Mac said.

" ... " Harm's mouth was opening and closing, but no words were coming out.

"Was it a waste coming here to see you Harm?" Mac asked, Hoping the answer to be no.  
She did love Clay, with all her heart actually, but she would always have a soft spot for a certain Nayv Aviator, turned Lawyer.

" "

Harm was saved from answering, when the doors of the church sprung open to reveal the whole JAG Staff, and Mac's friends.

Everyone stopped in their tracks when they saw who was standing with Commander Rabb.

"Hey Guys... Erm, why are you all staring at me?" Mac asked, kind of scared of what the answer would be.

"Erm. Mac?" Admiral Chedwiggen looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Yes sir?"

"How? What when?" He asked.

"What?"

"How are you here?"

"Erm. I got a flight?"

"MY GOD! Can't you people see! This is **NOT** Mac!" Harm yelled and stormed off.

* * *

**Hotel Heren.**

**Room 243**

**Harm's POV**

"What is with everyone! Mac, Yeah if that was Mac, then I'm Elvis!" Harm yelled, walking around his hotel room.

He couldn't believe everyone was going on about her, like it was actually Mac! It wasn't! It couldn't be. She was dead! Why could they not make their peace with that.

Harm felt his knees go weak, and he fell to the ground crying. Mostly for the days events, and all left unsaid. But most of all for the best friend he lost, the woman he loved.

He saw his guitar and reached for it.

He started strumming a few notes, and within a few minutes he was feeling relaxed. He didn't even hear the knock on the door.

He did however hear, when it became louder. Someone was yelling his nmae too. Mac.

"Harm! Please! I know you're in there! Please open up!" Came a muffled voice.

Harm started to play harder, and even started to sing. He didn't know what made him sign this song, but He sang anyway.

_"Let's go..._

_Would she hear me, if I called her name?_

_Would she hold me if she if she new my shame?_

_Theres always something different going wrong_

_The path I walk in the wrong direction_

Oh it's so true! We could never get it right! There was ALWAYS something in our way!

_Theres always someone fucking hanging on_

Ha! Brumby!

_Can anybody help me make things better?_

_Your tears don't fall they crash around me_

Mac's tears never jus fell, they always broke his heart. Whenever she cried, he felt responsible for her. He had to protect her, keep her safe. make the tears go away. They did crash around him. Like bombs, he couldn't stay away from.

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall they crash around me_

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home.."_

"HARM! Please! Let me in! We need to talk!" Mac's voice came over Harm's singing.

"FINE! The doors open" Harm said, Going over to the window.

Mac walked into the dimly lit room, and could see Harm standing by the window looking out.

"Harm..."  
Mac was cut off by Harm

"Don't ok! I don't know you, I don't want to know you either." Harm said. He could feel the tears in his eyes.  
What if this was his Mac, NO! It wasn't! Can't think like this!

"Harm, It is me! Please! I don't know what is making you think all this, But I swear I am Mac, How Can I Prove it to you!" Mac asked.

"Tell me something no-one else would know!"

"Erm... Crap Harm! Like what?"

"Something I told you, and you swore never to tell! I don't care! Just please make me believe you" Harm said  
He really did want to believe all this, He wanted it more than anything.

He didn't want to believe that the love of his life was dead. He missed her.

"Erm. Ok! I can't think of something that you would know, but I do know something you could find out!"

"Yeah?"

"I was once arguing with Sturgis, he was talking about how me and you must feel something for eachother, and I kinda let it slip that I love you." Mac said, Close to tears.

Harm stood there speachless. Was it true? No. Sturgis would have told him. Wouldn't he?

Harm walked straight past Mac and out the door.

He knew where he was going, she knew where he was going.

Mac flopped down on the sofa and cried.

"So much for asking friends to a wedding!" She said.

* * *

**Sturgis Appartment.**

Right, he had to find out if it was true. There was no doubt in his mind that The woman was Mac anymore. Once she looked at him in the eyes, he knew. It was so hard not to just take her and kiss her senseless, But he had to find out if the secret she told him was true.

' It's now or never Rabb.' He said ti himself.

He knocked on the door, and a few minutes later, The door swung open,

'Damn, he was asleep.' Harm thought

"Harm? Buddy, what's wrong?"

"Is it true?"

"Huh? What the thing that happend today. Harm, look maybe you should speak to Mac about it."

"No, not that! Is it true that she loves me?"

Sturgis knew quite well what Harm was trying to say to him.

"Buddy, I promised.."

"NO! No I promised! This is important! Tell me!"

"Yes, " He mumbled.

"What?"

"Yes! She loves you! She always has!" He yelled.

Harm once again didn't say anything, instead he ran to his car and drove to a very familiar place.

* * *

**Harm's old Appartment **

**North Of Union Station.**

"C'mon!" Harm said, he was standing at his old door, waiting or it's occcupants to open up.

"Mr.Rabb? What do you want?" Said a very angry woman who just opened the door.

"Hi! I am Harmon Rabb! I used to live here, I asked you to send a few things to me last year? I was here today! Do you remember me?" Harm said, Compleatly ignoring the fact, that the woman knew who he was

"Huh? Yeah, I remember, erm, what's wrong? Did the things not get over or something?" The woman asked sleepily. She was not used to people talking so fast at 1 in the morning.

"Oh no they got sent alright. I was just wondering could I come in and get something that I left here?"

"What? Are you serious? It's one in the morning!"

"Yeah I know! And I'm sorry, but I really need to get this!"

"Fine!" The woman sighed, and let Harm in.

"Thank you! I should only be a minute.. I Think...it should... be.. around... erm..." Hram spoke as he checked under, plants, cabinates, everything.

"What are you looking for Mr.Rabb?"

"Harm, Please."

"Ok, Harm. ... Hold on, Harm?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh my god, That woman was looking for you!" The woman Exclaimed.

"What woman?"

"Erm... what was her name.. erm. Mac! That's it! Mac!"

"She was here?"

"Yeah earlier today, around noon. I told her that I knew you were going to a funeral."

"Did you tell her who's?"

"Yeah Sarah."

So she knew? Then what was going on.  
"I think she thought it was a navy buddy or something, because before she left, she looked kinda relieved.

"GOT YA!" Harm yelled in victory while pulling a box out from behind the book case.

"Yeah, that's yours, You didn't say to send it so I left it there."

"Great! Thanks! Sorry about waking you! Bye!" He yelled running out the door.

"Men! I don't think he even Knew what I was saying!" The woman said closing the door.

* * *

**Hotel Heren**

**Room 243**

Ok, so Harm has been gone for about 2 hours now. And Mac was really starting to get worried!

Just as she was about to go out and find him, her cell Phone rang.

"Yeah?"

Sarah? It was Clay.

"Hi hunny, I am so sorry for not calling! It is so hectic here!" Mac said, sighing.

Awww I'm soory, How is everyone?

"Well, The admiral and Meridith got married, Harriet and Bud are expecting twins, Sturgis is well Sturgis." Mac Laughed.

Twins? Wow! Give them my congrats. What about Rabb?

"What about him?"

Have you seen him?

"Yeah. I Seen everybody. But there is something bothering me."

What is it babes?

"Apparently, I'm dead."

WHAT?

"Yeah, it seems that our replacements on the Paraguy Trip got caught in an explosion. 'I' Died, and 'You' Were seriously injured." Mac said.

I'm going to kill him.

"What?" Mac wasn't sure if she had heard him right.

The head of CIA sent those two out so that we wouldn't get hurt, Because well Admiral Chedwiggan threathend him.

Clay could hear a small laugh coming from the other end of the phone.

' Well Done Sir' She thought.

Something must have gone wrong, that's why he bought us this house, He wanted us away. Oh my god Sarah I am so sorry.

"Clay it's ok..."

At this moment Harm entered the hotel room and saw Mac on the phone.

"... It's grand seriously, I explained it to everyone. How we just wanted to leave and that I was going to call them as soon as we were settled. Apparently, It only happend 2 weeks ago, We only moved in then."

Well someone is going to get a call from me! Listen hunny I gotta go, but Be safe, and come home soon! I love you Sarah.

"I love you too Clay. Bye."

When Harm heard those words, he took the small velvet box from his pocket and threw it under the bed.

It went unnoticed by Mac, who was standing up to leave for the door.

"Where are you going? I thought we could talk" Harm pleaded.

"Talk? Us? What do we have to talk about?"

"I know what happened. I called the Admiral. I'm sorry for jupming to conclusions and all that. And I know you were telling the truth."

Mac looked at him. He really hated admitting when he was wrong, but god he looked hot when he was sorry.  
'It's his eyes. No. Just his face. No, It's everthing about him!' Mac thought smiling

"It's ok Harm, I understand. Really. You know all I came here to ask you all to the wedding. It just got kinda messed up I guess."

"Wedding, well yeah that would be great Mac, I'd erm, love to go."

"Great, I still have to ask Harriet and the gang, but I'm glad your coming. You know, I missed you the last 2 years."

Missed me? She was the one who sent me away. NO! No Rabb, you are not gonna fight with her now.

"I missed you too Mac." He said, and pulled her into a hug.

"I missed this too" Mac confessed, putting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Hey Mac?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Will you dance with me?"

"Yeah."

Harm reached over and took the remote for the stereo and put on the song he knew she would love.

_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_ ,

'Damn that man always knows what to put on' Mac though as Harm pulled her in for the dance.

'Mmmm she smells good' Harm thought.

_I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars , _

15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live

' Ha 100 years, thats not even long enought for us to get it right' Harm thought.

' Yeah, 100 years. It will take us that long and then some! Hold on... Mmmmm he smells really good.' Mac thought

_I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life , _

15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
_15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

Harm knew that her favourite part of the song was coming up, so he pulled he even Closer, and looked deep into her eyes, with suce extreamity that Mac Shivered.

' Damn him' She though still not breaking eye contact as the song played on.

' God How I love her' He thought

_Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...  
I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are ,_

Harm tillted his head a bit closer , still not breaking the eye contact, and smiled. It wasn't the goofy FlyBoy grin. It was sincere, and full of love.

Mac had to smile.  
' Damn you Harmon Rabb!' She thought

_15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day...  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

The song faded out and stopped, but Harm and Mac, still styayed close, looking into one and another's eyes.

"Harm?"

"Yeah?"

"What was I telling the truth about?"

"When you said that you told Sturgis, you used to love me." Harm said.

"Used to? Harm I still love you." Mac said looking dead straight into his eyes.

It took Harm all of a breath to figure out what she had just said, and when He did, He wasted no time. He took he chin in his palm and gently kissed her.  
That wasn't enough for Mac though. She pulled him down and kissed him so Passionatly, she didn't know what was happenig.

When the need for air became too much, they broke the kiss. But kept their foreheads together.

"I love you Harmon Rabb."

"Oh god I love you Too sarah MacKenzie."

**TBC!**

* * *

**Ok! So that's it for chapter 3! I hope you liked it! And sorry for the delay! The next chapter will be the morning after, and guess who comes to ruin our little happy world? Yeah! I know!**

**Ok! Anyway! Hope you like! And please review!**

**Love ya's ! **

**Gráinne!**

**x x x **


End file.
